Academic Games
by Ourano Nox
Summary: Being Rewritten and Updated Everyone that wants to become a part of the business world has to go to the Academy. So when Naruto and his friends have to complete a project while maintaining relationship,how will thing even work out?
1. Academic Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't.**

**Read & Review!**

It was a sunny Monday morning in the village of Kohonagakure. In the messy apartment of the loveable Naruto Uzumaki, the blond was asleep in his bed. The covers were so nice and warm that he didn't feel like getting up. He could miss one day of school. Alas, the infernal alarm clock of doom started to beep loudly. Naruto put the pillow over his head with a low groan. His body refused to leave the soft bed. But someone shook him roughly to wake him.

A white haired, green-eyed teen with light brown skin shook Naruto. He shook him roughly until he turned onto his side.

"Naruto. . .get up. We have to go to school. Don't be an ass."

That only made the blond curl up in a ball.

"Ten more minutes, Masaki." Naruto muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Long white bangs, thick as snow, fell into the other's face. There was no way Naruto was going to make him late. He would not have detention because of him. Slipping on a red vintage shirt, Masaki only sighed in defeat. He grabbed his backpack while gathering his homework that was on the floor.

As he left the room he said, "Well l guess you won't be getting any ramen for breakfast."

Naruto only grumbled and the door closed. He was about to go back to sleep before his brain comprehended what was said. The blond was like a rocket as he rushed to get ready. In a span of two minutes, Naruto was dressed in his orange shirt and jacket along with his black jeans and blue sneakers. He sat the table seeing that his ramen was already there.

"Thank Kami for ramen!" was said happily by him before Laughing nervously at the look he was given. "And um. . .Masaki too."

Masaki grinned as he crossed his legs, sitting on the counter. He put his hair into a short frizzy looking ponytail.

"I thought so. Now hurry up, Naruto! If we're going to take the walkway, we gotta leave the next minute!" he muttered impatiently.

Naruto only slurped up his ramen, trying to savor the taste and finish at the same time.

"Eh! Don't worry about it! At best, that asshole Sasuke or Shikamaru will pick us up." he said with noodles hanging out his mouth.

That really didn't make Masaki feel any better.

"Whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully before finishing and putting his bowl in the sink. Putting his backpack on his back, he rushed to the door while dragging Masaki in tow.

"Time to go to school!"

Muishi stumbled and grabbed his hat before he was dragged out the house.

"Naruto! Slow down! You're going to bump into someone!"

Naruto laughed as he ran at top speed down the walkway to the busy streets of Kohonagakure. He made sure to pay attention to where he was going this time.

"Nonsense! The faster we get there,the faster I can beat Sasuke to school!"

Masaki tried to keep up since Naruto had a death grip on his wrist. He only tried to reason with him as they rushed to get to the Academy on time. As they entered the busy morning streets, Naruto decided to try and run through the crowds. That sent the two knocking into people and somehow ending on the ground. They had bumped into Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke.

"Hey! Watch where ya going!" Kiba said with a grumble a he got up before realizing who it was.

"Naruto! Masaki!"

Akumaru barked his small greeting from atop of Kiba's head.

"Hi guys. Sorry about that. . .Naruto wouldn't stop. . .or listen."

Naruto scrambled up and crossed his arms. A pout was soon present on his face.

"It wasn't my fault. People were in the way."he said lowly.

Shikamaru was helped up by Masaki, who greeted him in his usual warm way.

"Yeah yeah. . ."Shikamaru muttered,yawning loudly.

The genius was not a morning person. His mind was still half-sleep. Sasuke brushed off his pants as he rolled his eyes.

"Morning. If the idiot wouldn't sleep in,then he wouldn't rush. And I won't be knocked onto the ground every morning."he said with a smirk.

That statement got the blond fuming and they weren't even at the Academy yet. The three watched in amusement as they walked the rest of the way to the academy together. It was a good way to start out the day to see Sasuke and Naruto argue since Naruto was always the one who cracked first.


	2. Academic Morning

Ourano Nox: Its been a while but I've finally been able to update. Enjoy this chapter. And I still don't own Naruto.

"Really Sasuke? Did you just have to knock him out?" Masaki asked as they entered the academy doors.

During their walk, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a fight. Of course, Sasuke won by running the blond into a pole. Sasuke only shrugged and dragged Naruto behind him by the shirt collar. It wasn't that he didn't care. . . except that was exactly what it was. It didn't concern him much that Naruto in his mind was an idiot but had his moments. Shikamaru and Kiba glanced at each other before shrugging as they followed behind. Kiba was still laughing at the fact Naruto ran into a pole.

"He'll be fine anyway. Naruto has fallen from unbelievable heights and survived. So. . .I don't see why he won't wake up in a matter of minutes." Shikamaru said as the group walked to their homeroom.

Kiba nodded in agreement while snickering.

"That really is not that reassuring, Shika." Masaki said lowly as he sighed in exasperation.

This day was not going as planned. Then again, their mornings always started out like this. The group stopped at their homeroom door, hearing the noise from inside. The rest of their classmates already seemed to be inside.

"You two have made us nearly late once again." Shikamaru and Masaki said in annoyance as they walked through the door first.

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the accusation and scoffed. How did he get dragged into it being his fault. Naruto was always the one who started something with him. He was only minding his business and teasing him like all friends do.

"Its not my fault. I don't start these infernal fight every morning now do I?" he mumbled while putting Naruto in his assigned seat.

Kiba rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him and dodging a paper ball that zoomed through the air. He quickly went to his seat before they could draw any more attention to their lateness. Sasuke could never take part of the blame. He was stuck up in some of his ways and always thought that he get over with anything.

"Shut up, Uchiha." he mumbled before taking his seat.

Kiba should have had time to dodge the punch that was sent towards his head but luck was against him today. Sasuke's fist connected with his head and knocked him out of his seat. A large red bruise quickly started to from where he was hit.

"Asshole." Kiba grumbled as he climbed back into his seat to regain some of his dignity.

Once he deemed himself fit, he turned around and started to flirt with Hinata. Shikamaru smirked lightly as he watched Kiba before laying his head on the desk. He was too lazy to even try to put a word into the little spat. He would only watch until either one of the two things happened:

1. Shino would kill Kiba for being a pervert, messing with his girlfriend and the dog would try to hide behind him.

2. Masaki would drag Kiba away and give Kiba a lecture before going off to sit with Naruto. . .when he woke up, of course.

Speaking of Naruto, the blond groaned in his seat before opening his eyes. He was naturally confused as to where he was before releasing that he was in homeroom. That meant that what happened wasn't a dream and there was a reason his head hurt like hell.

"Damn Sasuke for making me run into that pole. . .poles are freaking evil. . ."Naruto grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his sore nose.

A few aspirin and a bottle of water was placed on his desk to him as he grumbled those words.

"I was going to guess you would need these since you always manage to hurt yourself when it comes to fighting Sasuke. We can deal with that after school." Masaki said to him with a friendly smile.

Naruto took the aspirin and a few gulps of water before pulling his friend into a tight bone-crushing hug. Masaki wheezed at the tight grip as he was pulled partially out his seat. He returned the gesture as he patted Naruto on the back a few times. Since when was he overly affectionate?

"Awww! I didn't know your cared for me that much!" Naruto teased while making Masaki blush.

Getting out of the tight hug, Masaki punched Naruto playfully while putting himself back into his seat.

"I care for all my friends. . .but your kind of in the middle. It's like I'm your babysitter or something. Don't think I forgot all those times I nearly got killed in the morning!" he said as Naruto feigned hurt.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he muttered about not being reckless. He just wanted to get to school on time in the most exciting way possible. As he was about to reply, Iruka walked in dressed in a casual shirt and a pair of jeans along with some expensive looking sneakers.

"Good morning class! We're going to have a great day! I have a surprise project for you to do!" he said cheerfully as he clapped his hands together.

A collective groan came from class (except for Shino, Sakura, and Ino) as they heard that.

Naruto hated projects since he was always paired off with someone who didn't like him that much. Or even worse, the work was too hard and he would always end up failing. This morning was turning out to be one of the worst.


	3. The Project

Ourano Nox: Happy New Year to all and all that happy crap! Let this year be no different from the last! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning: Slight Sakura-bashing.

_italics _for thoughts

* * *

Naruto's hand quickly shot into the air before anyone else. That even being said was kind of surprising. Naruto never asked questions. The look on Iruka's face was of surprise as Naruto actually raised his hand in class for once.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka said with a smile before jumping as Naruto slammed his hands on his desk.

"Why do we have to do a stupid project? We're just going to write some dumb paper again after going to one of our favorite businesses, right? "Naruto said before being pulled down by his Masaki who look none too happy at his outburst.

"Don't make me get angry at you early in the morning…"he said with a warning tone in his voice.

Naruto took that into consideration for once and sat down in a pouty huff. It was not fair. He was just asking since he always failed the essays and he didn't feel like going to look around in some building to say what he liked about it. Iruka laughed lightly at Naruto's actions before clapping his hands together in content.

"This is not a normal project where you'll have to take notes and do a report."he explained.

Sounds of relief went through the room at not having to do any real homework. Kiba leaned down toward Sasuke and Shikamaru''s seats with a chuckle.

"I'm starting to like this project already. . . no homework or anything? This will be an easy A."he said.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement with him and yawned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Seems like we're going to have to do a lot of work regardless. I'm defiantly not up for this. . ."he said before the two were hushed by Sakura who was sitting below them.

_'Bitch.'_ was the thought that went through the two minds before they went silent. They didn't want to hear her mouth early in the morning. They had to deal with her half the time when she tried to latch onto Sasuke like a damn leech. Sasuke, who was busy trying to pay attention, shook his head at the two before listening to Iruka.

"This is more of a. . .necessary project that will show your business skill. This is how it will go. I'm going to break you up in pairs and I'll give each pair a laptop that you have to create your own business with the program on it. If you and your partner manage to keep your business up and running, then you'll pass. If not, you'll fail. This_ 'project' _lasts for a total of a six months. At every end of the month, you have to check in with me to record your progress. You get out of class early today to explore our lovely city and get an idea of what business to do." he explained.

After Iruka finished explaining, there was a chorus of dissatisfied groans and comments from the class. They were obviously not happy with what they had to do but Iruka knew they were only hiding their excitement. The class talked amongst themselves at their displeasure as Kakashi and Asuma walked in the classroom and in their arms, laptops.

The two teachers only stacked the slim portable machines onto Iruka's desk. They were being as careful as they could, knowing how much was shelled out for each one.

"Hey Asuma! Kakashi!" Naruto shouted along with Kiba gleefully.

Masaki glared at the two as their shouting made his ears ring. They both thought that two men were the coolest people on the planet. Kakashi was one of the best businessmen out there and Asuma wasn't too far behind. It was a serous pet peeve of his to hear yelling for no reason. That was why he probably kicked Naruto's chair from under him and threw his backpack at Kiba's already bruised head.

Kakashi chuckled at the actions as Asuma only lit up a cigarette. They never ceased to amaze him. It was like watching a comedy without the scene being scripted. It was really the most amusing class that Iruka had ever to work with in a long time.

"Hello Naruto. Kiba. Masaki. Hope you have fun with your project."Kakashi said with a another chuckle as he headed for the door.

"See ya, kids!"Asuma added as he gave a small salute, following Kakashi out the door.

Sasuke was smirking at the two at the abuse that way given. The days were never dull in the classroom. Kiba and Naruto were like two excitable puppies. Shikamaru acted like he didn't care or notice what happened to the two. Anyone else who say was already laughing their asses off.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Naruto and Kiba started to rant at the indignity they recevied, quickly shutting up at seeing the pissed off expression that was given. That expression was scary so the two went silent after a few moments, sliding down in their seats. Iruka waited for the class to settle down before taking out a list of names. He had paired everyone up according how he thought how they would work together. He did pick some odd pairings but he broke up friend groups just because he wanted to see some work get done. Plus, friends would not always be in the business world with you. Iruka just hoped that none of the laptops got broken or anything. . .though worse things had happened.

"Okay when I call your name. . .just come up and get a laptop,alright? Then once everyone is called, you call be dismissed."he said as he looked down at the list he had made.

The class went into silence as everyone waited to see who they would be paired up with. Kiba looked more than excited as he thought of who he who be paired with. Hell, he even pumped a fist in the air.

"I hope I get paired up with one of you guys!"he said with a grin,showing unusually sharp canines.

The true person he really want to be paired up with was the dark skinned boy who was laughing at his excitement. He did have the biggest crush on him ever since he came a few years back from the Takigakure. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and let out another yawn, the idea of work still not appealing to him.

"I don't want to be paired up with anyone stupid. That would just leave me with unneeded work and stress."he muttered lowly but loud enough to hear.

Naruto seemingly puffed out his chest with a smirk,already becoming cocky. He thought he could do anything if he set his mind to it.

"It doesn't matter what partner I get! I'll make the best business not matter what! Even without a partner!"Naruto laughed before stopping at the scoff from his rival.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before giving one of his sexy smirks that pissed Naruto off saying,"You can barely do anything right. Don't get ahead of yourself,loser."

Naruto growled and gave Sasuke a mean glare,not wanting to put up with his crap. If he was paired with the asshole, he would probably kill himself. On second thought, he would kill Sasuke. He would be able to take all the credit for the work if that happened. Masaki sighed softly at their antics and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he did anything rash.

"Look. I bet we'll get the partners we want. Even if I'm hoping its not Sakura. I would not be able to handle her bitching and whining."he said with a grimace.

His friends laughed at that, agreeing with the statement. They didn't want to paired up with her either.

"Alright everyone,listen up! Time to find your partners!"Iruka said, silencing the class with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Next chapter: Iruka announces who everyone is paired with!


	4. The Project: Part 2

Ourano Nox: This rewrite is going much better than I expected. I hope everyone enjoys the new content and the cleanup.

Murmurs floated through the classroom as everyone waited nervousness and anticipation. The class took whoever they were going to be paired up very seriously. Seeing someone for six months everyday was no laughing matter. Iruka held his list on a clipboard, running over the names one last time.

"The first pairing is Garra of the Sand and Rock Lee."he said with a smile.

That smile was soon lost when he saw Lee already challenging Gaara to a battle. Garra ignored him as he picked up a laptop and went to go sit back down in his seat. Maybe he should have thought that one through. He had never met a bunch of crazy personalities like he had in his class before.

"Okay. . .next is Hinata and Ino."he said, crossing the names off the list as he went.

Hinata's face fell slightly as she looked at Ino ,really wanting to paired off with Naruto. She didn't mind Ino but sometimes the girl was a bit intimidating and overbearing. She was also pretty loud while Hinata herself preferred being quiet.

"That's not fair! I wanted to be Sasuke!" Ino whined as she stood up to go get the laptop from the desk.

Sasuke glared at Ino and wanted to throw something heavy at her. Why did all the girls seemed to be in love with him? He knew he was hot but it did get annoying once it a while. Still, it was kind of fun to flaunt his hotness and not be touched at all. If he ever got a girlfriend, he would pick someone who could who their own weight.

"I would kill myself if I got Ino as a partner."Sasuke mumbled as he tried to suppress a shiver.

Naruto and the others snickered, trying to suppress their laughter. Ino wasn't as bad as Sakura and she was pretty cool when it came down to it. Then again, Sasuke always had a different experience with the girls than they did.

"Shikamaru and Temari."Iruka said, hoping he didn't get any complaints out of them.

He doubted that he would get any from Shikamaru, maybe a bit from Temari but that would be all. He was more than happy when he saw them getting along. Temari looked over from her seat at Shikamaru and smirked. In her opinion, she just hit the damn jackpot. Everyone knew that Shikamaru was a genius, even if he was lazy as all her. Temari knew that just meant she had someone who could pull their own weight and she didn't have to babysit them. Plus, Shikamaru was hot so it was an added bonus. She got up from her seat and grabbed a laptop, making sure she passed the group as she walked back to her seat

"Well well I got the smart one after all."she said cheerfully, giving him a wink as she passed.

She saw Kankuro looked at her skeptically for a moment before rolling his eyes. Temari shrugged and took her seat, knowing what he was probably thinkng.

"Wow. I bet your happy Shikamaru. Temari's really smart. . .like you. I think she likes you too."Masaki said with a small grin.

Shikamaru nodded, hiding his surprise and embarrassment at the wink. It would be nice to work with someone for six that was good looking and smart as him. Kiba saw the look that quickly crossed Shikamaru's face and gave an inward chuckle. He really had something to mess with Shikamaru. He usually never showed interest in anything. Even if it was something he was good at, he acted like it bored him. Iruka went through a few more partners before getting down to the last few. Luckily, most people were mostly satisfied with who they got. Everyone had mostly paired up who they had to be with and started to talk a bit. Looking at the last few names, he hoped the groups worked out.

"Kiba and Masaki."Iruka said as he looked up at the two at their seats.

Masaki tilted his head in surprise and gave Iruka a look. He didn't think that he would pair him up with Kiba. He had fully expected to be paired up with someone like Neji or Kankuro. Even Choji and Shino had been on his list of possible partners. Iruka gave a sheepish smile back before looking back down at his list.

"Yeah! I get Masaki as a partner!"Kiba cheered as he pumped a fist into the air.

Naruto pouted for the umpteenth time that day and crossed his arms. Nothing was trying to go his way today.

"I wanted Masaki to be my partner."he whined with a heavy sigh.

"Too bad, Naruto. He's mine. We get to work together, isn't that great?"Kiba said as he threw an arm around Masaki's shoulders.

Masaki's cheeks flushed with red and only mumbled a reply under his breath. He did not expect Kiba to be so forward about it. He got up from his seat and quickly grabbed a laptop. Iruka looked down on the paper to see who was left on the list. When he realized the names that were left, he cursed lowly to himself. He knew there was no way in hell that they would work together, even if persuaded by their friends. Still, he couldn't switch them up now.

"Naruto and Sasuke."he said, preparing himself for their outburst.

As he expected, the two stood up in a hurry.

"WHAT?"

Naruto glared at Sauske and quickly turned around to see Iruka.

"You can't pair me up with this asshole!" Naruto shouted, very displeased at the fact he had to work with Sasuke.

Well. . .he was a bit happy since that meant that he could work with Sasuke and see what his problem was with him.

"Your right. I refuse to work with the idiot. He cannot do anything right."Sasuke said simply before returning the glare he was given with a smirk.

He disliked Naruto with a passion and even started to dislike him more for the feelings that he was getting for him. That had set Naruto off and he attempted to leap at Sasuke. He didn't get that far as Shikamaru and Kiba grabbed his arms quickly.

"Hey! Let go! I want to wipe that smirk off Sasuke's face!"Naruto shouted as he struggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went down to the front, grabbing a laptop. He put it under his arm and went calmly back to his seat.

"I don't need you to mess up everything for this project, idiot."he said seriously.

He took his grades seriously and if Naruot was not going to pull his weight, then he'd just ignore him. Naruto was still squirming around, trying to go after Sasuke. Iruka watched the events unfold and put his clipboard down. He knew that it was going to happen. He just had a feeling. Rubbing his temples, he let out a sigh. This project or Naruto was going to be the death of him.

Ourano Nox: In the next chapter, see which businesses everyone picks for their projects!


	5. Academic Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_italics_ for thoughts.

"You know you really acted out of line there."Masaki snapped as he gave Naruto a disapproving glare.

"What? I did not! Sasuke is a bastard and always will be!"Naruto shouted back in anger more than anything.

"Gah! You're so stubborn! Why do I even try to help you?"Masaki retorted, throwing his hands up in anger.

Shikamaru and Kiba were watching the two for the past hour and a half in Naruto's house. It was their usual hang out spot after school. Iruka didn't say they had to work on the project right away after all. Masaki and Naruto had gotten straight into it after Sasuke had left. They wouldn't interfere since it was partly entertainment and making sure the two didn't get into a fight. But, sadly, Naruto was stubborn as hell. Naruto only turned away and scoffed loudly, having had enough arguing.

He turned his head back and said, "I didn't ask for your help! I can help myself!"

Masaki looked taken aback by those words, hurt that Naruto would say that. He knew he was a teenager but he went out his way to help anyone. It was one of the traits he considered his character strength and fault.

"Fine. Then help yourself. Lets go Kiba, we have a project to get started on."he said, his voice filled with hurt.

Kiba was surprised as his hand was grabbed, being pulled up from his seat on the couch. He couldn't even stop the blush from coming onto to his face. He looked to Shikamaru for assistance but he was ignored. Oh, he was going to get him when he saw him again.

"Bye guys!" Kiba said before giving Naruto a small glare as he was pulled out the door.

Naruto stared at the scene and started to sulk on the couch as he sat down. The guilt was already started to eat him up on how he treated his roommate. He knew he had to get over it though. Naruto would have to work on the project with Sasuke reluctantly and have to apologize to Masaki or risk not being spoken to for a long time.

"Are you going to leave too, Shikamaru?"he asked, glancing over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave a short nod as he stood, brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes. He felt a little pity for Naruto since his own stubbornness was preventing him from doing his best.

"Yes. I am meeting Temari at Sand Corp. since her father just happened to have a building here." he said before leaving.

Naruto listened to Shikamaru close the door behind him before laying on the couch. It was just not fair. Iruka set him up with Sasuke on purpose, he just knew it. He remembered the day he told Iruka that he liked guys. He didn't know how it developed but he had found himself staring at some of his friends one day and even having dreams. Iruka told him that there was nothing to be ashamed about which made him feel a lot better about himself. Still, Naruto was afraid of telling any of his friends. He felt that they would be disgusted and leave him if he did. As he thought about it more, he never really had a mother but never really found girls attractive in any way.

"Even if this project can get me closer to Sasuke. . .I-I'll just have to swallow my pride and work with him. Besides. . .I can't afford to fail."he said, trying to give himself a decent pep talk.

On that note, Naruto picked his cell phone up off the table and called Sasuke's house. The phone rang a few times before being picked up by Sasuke.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked on the other line as he held his cell phone to his ear, moving from the living room to the kitchen. He had went to most of the businesses in Kohonagakure and got notes on what they could possibly do for a business. Now he was busy looking over them and figuring out which was the best one to choose. But, he needed Naruto for that. He knew the idiot would throw a fit if he picked a company without consulting him or asking his opinion.

"Hi Sasuke. Did you find the business we're going to do?"Naruto asked as he played with a few loose threads on his shirt.

Sasuke was surprised to hear it was Naruto on the other side of the line.

_'The dobe finally wants to cooperate.'_he thought before saying, "Yeah. I did. Come over so you can look at the things I found."

Naruto sighed and sat back up. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't want to get from his fancy home to come to his little apartment.

"Alright. I'm on my way then. See ya." he said, not waiting for a good bye as he grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

* * *

Kiba let Masaki drag him until he was a bit calmer. He knew Masaki could act like he was strong but he was really a senistive guy. He put an arm around him and smiled as they walked to the nearest business which happened to be Jirairya's Icha Icha Coporation.

"Don't worry, Saki. Naruto will apologize. He didn't mean it." he said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Masaki wiped the forming angry tears from his eyes and looked down at the sidewalk. He always tried to help Naruto and for him to be stubborn, it was hurtful and stressing.

"I'm not talking to him until he apologizes. But your right." he said softly, giving a warm smile to Kiba.

Kiba swore he felt his heart flutter in his chest at the smile. It was just so cute that he could kiss him, but the was getting off track. He could wait for that another day. A day where when he didn't feel like he would throw up from nervousness at confessing to him. Shaking his head, Kiba returned the smile.

"For once I got something right!" Kiba said with a laugh.

He heard Masaki laugh at him as they stopped in front of the Icha Icha building. They didn't even get to go through the automatic doors before being greeting by Kakashi who was reading the Icha Icha Paradise as usual.

"Hello Kakashi. Is Jirarya in there?" Masaki asked before Kiba could stop him.

Kakashi looked up from book at beng spoken to. He noticed Kiba and Masaki and waved a small greeting.

"Yes. He's in his office. Now if you'll excuse, I have to take my break." he said before walking past to go on his break.

"Uh. . .Masaki. . .maybe we should do a pet business or something." Kiba suggested as he was pulled to the inside of the buliding.

Masaki seemed not to have heard him since he only dragged him into the building.

"We'll see after we talk to Jirarya-sensei!"was the cheerful reply he was given.

* * *

Shikamaru was waiting by Sand Corp. and was looking at the clouds by this point. He had been waiting a good twenty minutes for Temari to show. Frankly, he was bored of just standing and wondering where she was. He could have taken a nap and still met her at the building on time.

"This girl better hurry up before I start going home."he mumbled to himself.

As if on cue, Temari came rushing towards him with a flushed face. She was out of breath and leaned forward, holding onto the laptop tight so she wouldn't drop it. It was easy to tell that she ran all the way to the building.

"How. . .How long have you been waiting?" she asked as she looked at Shikamaru, trying to get a steady breath.

A thought crossed her mind that he looked handsome leaning aganst the building.

"Not that long. We're doing this company, right?"Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the large skyscraper.

Temari put a hand on her hips at his question. She was glad that he had no objections to if he wanted to do another business. That was too much work and running around in her opinion.

"That's right. So lets go in and talk to my father." she said before pushing Shikamaru towards the doors.

Shikamaru was surprised to feel himself being pushed to the doors. He could already tell Temari was a little bossy and outspoken. She didn't have any qualms about getting him to pull his fair share. Shikamaru groaned and he hoped he could survive the project.


	6. Conflicting Issues

_italics_ for thoughts

Naruto kept his pace slow and quiet as he headed to Sasuke's house. He stared down at the ground as he sifted through his own thoughts. He was wondering why he would always want to fight with Sasuke. It was hard coming to terms that he liked him but somehow it felt right.

_'Why can't I just express my feelings to him?'_ Naruto thought,sighing at the confusion growing in him.

He was getting distracted too easily. He should be thinking about the project instead of Sasuke. If Naruto didn't pass, it would be another year of being left behind while everyone moved up a grade. Again.

"Why is it always me? Why couldn't I just be smarter?" Naruto shouted while drawing a lot of attention to himself.

"Is my little blond getting frustrated? How cute!" a orange haired guy said as he draped a arm around Naruto's shoulder.

It was none than Kyuubi who worked for Nine Industries and the best CEO there was. Most people called him Demon Fox for short and he just happened to be Naruto's stepbrother. Frankly, Naruto hated him with a passion for his own personal reasons. Kyuubi was just stuck up and cruel, not caring for anything unless in benefited him.

"Go away. I have somewhere to be." Naruto said as pulled himself out from under his arm, speeding up his pace.

Kyuubi chuckled and fixed his suit jacket as he followed Naruto to wherever he was headed. He put a hand to his chest as he feigned hurt.

"Is that how you treat your stepbrother? The first real man you had a crush on? The one you almost gave yourself up to?" he teased before taking a step back as Naruto swung at him.

Naruto was red in the face with anger and embarrassment as the memories that quickly invaded his head. That was when he had first met the 'evil' Kyuubi who had played with his emotions. He had thought he was hottest guy he had ever seen. He still was pretty hot but he had the most disgusting attitude and was a player.

"Shutup! I don't need to hear from you! Now I have to get to Sasuke's house to work on our project! You stupid fox!"he shouted.

Naruto then whirled around and stomped towards the Uchiha estate. Kyuubi would not ruin his already shitty looking day. Kyuubi put his hands behind his head with a grin while blowing his bangs out his face.

"Make sure you don't scare the Uchiha off or get caught by Itachi and Kisame while your molesting him!" he called out after his little stepbrother.

Naruto had turned a darker red if possible and stopped walking. He wanted to turn back around and kill Kyuubi but then thought about it. His evil stepbrother would try to be the pervert he was born to be. He was purposefully trying to piss him off. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to get his blush down as he ran the rest of the way there. Once he got there, he made sure all traces of the blush was away from his face. Kyuubi had put him in a somewhat bad mood though.

"I can't take out my anger on Sasuke. That would be wrong and might get us into another fight."Naruto muttered to himself as he rang the doorbell.

He waited for a few moments before Sasuke opened the door. Sasuke smirked and moved to the side so Naruto could come in.

"Took you long enough,idiot. What were you doing?"Sasuke asked before closing the door behind him.

He just wanted to see Naruto get upset. It was so cute the way his face twisted up and the angry blush that would cover his face.

_'Cute? What the hell am I talking about? I must be more tired than I thought.'_Sasuke thought as he led Naruto to the living room.

Surprisingly, Naruto only sighed and glanced back at Sasuke with a tired look.

"I'm really not in the mood. Can we just get started with the project?"he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Sasuke frowned but wondered what was wrong with Naruto. He had never given him that look before and it made him curious but worried at the same time. Naruto never passed up the opportunity to call Sasuke some kind of name.

"Whatever. I went to your dad's business, my family's business and a few other small businesses in Kohona. I got my. . . brother to call up some other businesses outside the village that we could visit to get some ideas."Sasuke explained as he picked up his binder off the floor. The two sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Sasuke took some papers out the binder and gave them to Naruto to look over and pick one that he liked.

". . .Hm. . .I think we should do this art business. It sounds interesting." Naruto said as he looked over the large paintings printed on the papers.

Sasuke nodded and wrote the idea down as he watched Naruto. He seemed to be fascinated to be with the art world. Sauske did like the art business as well but he still needed to find out who owned it. The owners were never really ones to show their face but he had heard Itachi talking about someone called Sai and another one called Sato. It didn't really bother him but he just wanted to get a good grade.

"Good choice, idiot. I had the same one in mind." Sauske said before raising an eyebrow as Naruto looked up from the paper.

Naruto gave him a blushing bright smile, obviously happy that Sasuke had picked the exact one. Sasuke found himself blushing a dark red at the smile that was directed towards him. But then something made him wonder, why was Naruto blushing in the first place? Was the idiot gay? His own heart fluttered at the thought but his mind made him disgusted at the same time.

_'Tch. Like I should care if Naruto likes me or not.'_ he thought before unconsciously moving closer to his partner.

"I'm really glad that you like the same one, Sasuke." Naruto said, blushing even darker red as the space between was minimized.

Sasuke only grumbled and turned on the laptop. Naruto was just making him act weird because he was there. That was all. It wasn't like he had feelings for him or anything. He didn't want to see that bright smile again. That was just his imagination doing weird things to him.

"Whatever. Lets just think of a name for our business."he said calmly, standing up to go get the laptop.


	7. Seriously?

Warning: Jiraya might be a little OOC but that's my opinion.

"Saki! Masaki! Slow down!" Kiba protested as he was pulled down the halls of Icha Icha Corporation.

It seemed like the other didn't hear him since he only kept running. The problem was they weren't in a huge rush and could easily hurt themselves on the gleaming tile floor.

"Come on Kiba! We can't be slow!" Masaki said as he looked back at him quickly.

The two kept up this speed for a good while before stopping at Jiraya's office. Masaki was barely out of breath but was smiling as he released Kiba's hand, knocking on the door. Kiba, on the other hand, was breathing hard and had his hands on his knees. He didn't understand how Masaki kept his breathing so even.

"You. . .need. . .You need to really get a grip sometimes. . ."he panted, staring up at Masaki who only smiled sheepishly at him.

If Akumaru were with them, he knew that the dog would be complaining with him. Masaki waited until Kiba caught his breath before knocking on the door.

"Jiraya! Mr. Jiraya! Are you there?" he shouted until the doors flew open.

He meeped quickly, ducking a multitude of items that came flying out the room. Both males moved out the way as Tsunade came out the office yelling at Jiraya. Most of the employees that worked at Icha Icha Corp. knew that this happened on a regular basis. Jiraya would be a perv and all hell would break loose with Tsunade if she was doing her work. The work always seemed to pile on her and made everyone realize that's why she drank so much. Kiba waited until Tsunade got in the elevator before looking into the office. He paled at the desk that was turned over with no Jiraya in sight. Knowing the old man, he probably bolted when Tsundae snapped.

"Oi! Old man! You in here? We need to talk to you!" Kiba said as he grabbed Masaki's hand and dragged him into Jiraya's office with him.

Kiba looked around and could have sworn Jiraya would have been in there. He was starting to wonder if Kakashi lied to them.

"Hello dog boy and little caramel. What brings you to my office?" Jiraya asked as he jumped down from the ceiling of his office to the floor.

Masaki jumped and quickly latched onto Kiba before realizing who it was. He didn't notice Kiba blushing as he smiled at Jiraya. He let go of Kiba before launching himself at Jiraya.

"Hey frog man! We have a project to do and we were wondering if you would show us how fun it is to produce books and stuff." Masaki asked with a smile.

Jiraya laughed and put the boy down once he returned the hug. He noticed Kiba's jealous look and decided to talk to him about really soon.

"Sure. Just follow me."he said before leading them out the office.

Masaki looked excited to go while Kiba only grunted and followed. "So old man, what did you do this time to make Ms. Tsundae hit you this time?" he asked as he smirked.

Jiraya looked at Kiba and laughed nervously.

"Nothing. Just the usual stuff." he said before watching Masaki skip ahead of them.

His joyous laughter was ringing all throughout the hallway. Kiba only rolled his eyes before blinking as he could still feel Jiraya's eyes on him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Jiraya only smirked and looked away. He put his hands in his pockets to act like he didn't know what the dog was talking about.

"I didn't know you were gay. The little caramel is a good choice I'd have to say from a guy standpoint."Jiraya said with a chuckle.

Kiba didn't have time to hide the blush as he scoffed. He tried to play it off the best he could.

"Tch. I-I have no idea what you're talking about, old man. I don't like guys." he said as he crossed his arms.

Jiraya smirked more at the challenge. Kiba was turning out to be a hard person to crack. He was another one in denial so he guessed. He went silent as they turned a corner, glad to show them some of the offices of his employees. "Masaki sure does have a nice butt, doesn't he?" he said off handedly.

Kiba only looked at Masaki and found his eyes traveling to his behind. His blush deepened and he cursed Jiraya in his mind. Why did they have to come to Jiraya's place? Kiba really wanted to do the pet store thing now. If not, Jiraya would poison his mind with the dirtiest images that he could imagine. It didn't help that his own mind was dirty when it came to the other boy.

"Shutup! Old perverted man." Kiba grumbled as he stomped ahead to catch up with Masaki.

Jiraya snickered and followed. Oh, this would be fun. Maybe he could get Kakashi to help with it. All he had to do was make sure that they picked his corporation to do their project on. Masaki turned slightly when Kiba started to walk with him. He walked backwards and looked at him worriedly.

"Kiba? Are you okay? Did Mr. Jiraya get on your nerves again?" he asked while leaning close to his face.

Kiba looked up and quickly moved his face back. He didn't want to be worried over. It made him guilty that he could do that to his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said with a smile as he patted his friend's shoulder.

Masaki smiled back with a pink tint on his cheeks, glad that Kiba was okay.

"I really want to do Mr. Jiraya's corporation. It just feels so fun to do. What do you think Kiba?" he asked softly.

Kiba gulped and wondered what he should say. He didn't want to say anything bad but decided to tell the truth. Well, it was more like he didn't want to hurt the cute boy's feelings. Masaki seemed to have his heart set on doing something with books. Putting his hands in his pockets, Kiba sighed.

"Well. . .I don't like it that much. The old man is a pain in the ass. Maybe we could do the pet business. You could even hang out with all the cute puppies and everything, okay?" he said.

Masaki blinked a few times as he nodded slowly. It was something to consider but he really liked books. Or, they could even do a cooking thing. He really did like accessories and jewelry too. He smiled and hugged Kiba around the neck.

"Okay. I understand. If you still don't like it after Mr. Jiraya shows us around, we can go to the pet store and talk to your sister and get everything settled." Masaki explained before squeaking as Jiraya picked him off his feet.

He squirmed and struggled to get free. It was one of the times in his life he hated being so small for his age. The old man stopped the two by two red handled doors. They had a sign that says, 'Production Room'.

"Good. Now Kiba open this door. Can't have your boyfriend running around and disturbing my team." he said with a laugh.

Kiba and Masaki both blush a dark shade of red at that. Kiba pulled his hood over his head as he opened the door. None other than Jiraya's team was working on the new ideas for the next Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Hello, sir. We didn't know that you would be paying a visit to us today." one of his production team members said.

Jiraya nodded and motioned to the two students. They acted like they had never seen such a room before.

"This is an unscheduled visit. These two, Kiba Inuzuka and Masaki Saito, need to see how beloved Icha Icha Paradise works." he explained as his production team nodded and welcomed them with open arms.

Kiba scoffed and grumbled lowly. In his mind, only people working in a production team for the old pervert had to be perverts too. Everyone knew that Icha Icha Paradise pretty much porn. Masaki pouted but waved to the nice people. Since he was still under Jiraya's arm, he felt like a child. It was annoying. Like Kiba, he was starting to become reluctant to working on a business like Jiraya' finally put Masaki down and went to the white board in the front of the room. The team brought out two extra chairs for them to sit in. Kiba turned around and headed for the door but was stopped. Masaki grabbed his hand and pulled him into a chair.

"We're going to sit through this even if it is boring." he whispered.

Kiba groaned and put his feet on the table as he grumbled. Masaki sighed softly at Kiba and looked up at the team started to explain to them what Icha Icha Corp. was all about. Shifting in his chair, he tried to get focused on the subject at hand. Kiba knew he would probably be asleep by time the explanation was over. Either that or his mind would drift off to something else. He was never good with long and tedious explanations. Masaki was better than Kiba and could focus for a long period of time. But, he would probably end up falling asleep too. The same thought went through both their heads.

_'This is going to be a long and boring explanation.'_


	8. Bad Luck  Good Luck

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I managed to put another chapter! Isn't that amazing? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

i_talics_ for thoughts

_**bold**_ for flashbacks

Previously…

"**Not that long. We're doing this company, right?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the tan building. Temari put a hand on her hips at his question. "That's right. So let's go in and talk to my father." she said before pushing Shikamaru to the door. The lazy one didn't want to walk to the doors. Shikamaru sighed as he knew he hoped he could survive the project.**

Temari grumbled under her breath at Shikamaru's laziness. She did not understand how lazy one person could be. He was always the one found on the edge of the village or in the forest. It was like the genius was sneaking away from doing work. It was more annoying than anything. Temari vowed to do a few things with Shikamaru during this so called project.

One, she would make sure he did his fair share.

Second, she would ask him if he liked her. . .if she got the guts to do it.

Third and finally, Temari hoped that Shikamaru would ask her out.

"Do you have to push me?" Shikamaru asked as he realized that he was still being pushed through the lobby.

Frankly, he did not find it enjoyable. Temari sighed and let Shikamaru walk on his own. He was a big boy and could at least do that.

"Well if you were not so lazy, I would have not to push you."she said as she crossed her arms.

A few of the Sand Corp. employees stopped and watched the two start to have an argument expect it did not look like it. It just looked like the two were standing there and having a conversation. A loud crash made the argument stop as none other than Rock Lee was hanging from one of the chandeliers. A hole was in the ceiling from where the jumpsuit wearing boy came out was seen at the edge of the hole and looked more than pissed. The redhead usually showed no emotions but Rock Lee had tested his patience and more or less, his sanity. That part of him was already thin anyway.

"I did not know that it was so explosive. Just like our youth!" Rock Lee said proudly but quickly clung onto the chandelier in fear of falling.

Gaara's eye twitched rapidly and he really wanted to leave Rock Lee there. Ever since they partnered up, he came to be a nuisance and too touchy. He had remembered telling Rock Lee everything before they got there.

**"_Do not touch anything. Do not ask stupid questions and once more, do not touch anything. Most of the chemicals and new products we are testing are highly unstable. Do not distract any of the employees either." Garra had said as they walked up the stairs to the scientist department.  
_**

**_ He blinked a few times when he didn't get a response. Rock Lee was gawking at all the pictures and different scents of tea wafting out the floors below. His eye twitched in the same rapid fashion. In a quick movement, he smacked Rock Lee in the back of the head with his gourd. Rock Lee cried out and fell down the stairs. _**

**_"Ow! I was listening. Jezz. Don't touch anything or annoy anyone. Got it." He muttered as he held his head in pain, quickly following after Gaara._**

It was official. Gaara would have to try hard not to strangle Rock Lee before the day was out. How he was going to get through six months? Rock Lee grinned up at him as he called out to him for help, the chandelier creaking under his added weight. He outstretched his arm and grabbed Gaara's extended hand. He quickly screamed once the supports of the chandelier started to come loose. Gaara was yanked off balanced as Rock Lee pulled him into the same predicament he was in.

The added weight of Gaara and his gourd made the supports come out of the ceiling and sent them crashing to the floor. The two screamed and Temari quickly stepped back to avoid being crushed and shattered with glass. Unfortunately Shikamaru wasn't as lucky. Shikamaru found himself under a broken glass chandelier and two of his classmates. Rock Lee rubbed his head as he got out the mess and coughed.

"That was amazing!"he said before getting hit with Gaara's gourd for the umpteenth time that day.

Both of them were littered with sheet rock and tiny shards of glass. Temari snickered before laughing at the two. She knew that they were going to get in trouble since the glass had cost tons of money. Her little brother already seemed to have his hands full. But, Rock Lee just made it funny. She had never seen Gaara so angry at one person before. Shikamaru had pushed the two off him and some pieces of now twisted metal, wincing in pain. He had back pains now and some glass had gotten stuck in his hands and knees.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea."he muttered as he let Temari rush to him.

A blush nearly crossed his face as the Sand sister looked at his condition worriedly.

"Gaara. Take your idiot outside before he breaks anything else." she muttered.

Rock Lee frowned and quickly stood up somehow. He didn't like being called an idiot. So far, in his eyes, he had caused a small bit of trouble.

"Hey! I am not an idiot! This is the worst thing I've done all day!" he said.

The other three along with some employees looked at Rock Lee like he was crazy. Did he know how angry their boss would be seeing his favorite chandelier destroyed in a tangled mess of crystals, glass and metal on his marble floor? Garra only sighed and dragged Rock Lee out by his jumpsuit.

"Have fun with your boyfriend."Garra retorted back, muttering all the things he could do to Rock Lee and cause him the most harm as possible.

Temari blushed lightly and glared at Gaara left the building. She ordered some employees to clean up the mess.

"Lets get this glass out your hands and knees."she muttered as she led to Shikamaru to the fifth floor.

Shikamaru blinked with a small blush staining his own cheeks. He ignored it and tried to look at something else other than Temari. It was a hard task but his will was strong. As they got to the fifth floor which was relaxation floor, the Sand sister took the genius to sit in the living room area. She made him sit down in a recliner as she got the first aid kit. Shikamaru stayed quiet and started to look around. The room was mostly of sandy brown, red or black furniture around the room.

Personally, Shikamaru would have picked blue and white for his own living room. It would remind him of the sky and the wind and make work easier. Looking down, he was surprised to see that Temari had ripped his pants all the way up to the knee. She was now taking the shards of glass that had gotten stuck in his knees. A light blush could be seen on her face as well.

_'Could she..? No…that's not Temari at all or maybe she does…'_ the genius thought to himself, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Temari glanced up at Shikamaru and quickly went back to her task. Why he just staring down at her?

_'Maybe I should have asked before destroying his clothes…'_ she thought before shrugging.

It was a hassle to ask so many questions. The thing right now was to help Shikamaru.

"Wait right here. I'll go get some water and salve for those cuts." Temari said as she went to the one of the cabinets on the wall.

She sighed as she looked through the medicine cabinet. Shikamaru blinked and looked at Temari and found his eyes traveling down. He realized that he was looking at her butt and flushed a fiery red. It was very un-Shikamaru like. Glancing out the corner of her eye, the Sand sister noticed the genius blushing to the roots of his hair. A look of confusion crossed her face before she smirked. That pervert was staring at her ass.

The smirk grew as she purposely swung her hips as she kept looking for the medication. Poor Shikamaru's face turned even more red than possible. Now, he could not turn his eyes away. It made him think about the next few months to pass. Was it just going to be all flirting and no work? No. Shikamaru would not allow himself to be tempted by such a beautiful girl. No matter how smart she was or how gruff she was or. . .the genius had to shake his head since he was sure he was drooling. Getting this project done was going to be much harder than he thought.


	9. Problems With Names

Previously…

_Sasuke only grumbled and turned on the laptop. Naruto was just making him act weird because he was there. That was all. It wasn't like he had feelings for him or anything. He didn't want to see that bright smile again. That was just his imagination doing weird things to him._

_"Whatever. Lets just think of a name for our business."he said calmly, standing up to go get the laptop._

The Uchiha estate was quiet for the last few hours as the sun started to set. Inside, the only thing that could be heard was the scribbling of papers and the clacking of fingers on the laptop keyboard. The living room was lit up with lights and the table was littered with papers. Sasuke was on the couch and still thinking of names. Naruto was on the floor with piles of paper around him. He had wrote some names for their business down but they all didn't sound too appealing.

It was almost nighttime and they had not even gotten past step one. It was frustrating and distracting at the same time. It was so bad that both of them were lowing low on strawberry cake and coffee.

"How about we just add our last names together?" Naruto said after he ate the last piece of strawberry cake.

The other boy had gotten it for him after refusing to make him ramen. He claimed that he wasn't like Masaki and just cook food for him when he asked. That had started a small argument but compared to now, it didn't mean much. Sasuke cracked open an eye as he stared at the blond. Grabbing his coffee cup off the table, he thought about a name. He sighed and downed the rest in a single gulp.

"Fine. So we'll name it Uchimaki Industries." he said calmly.

Naruto stood up so suddenly that it surprised the other male. He looked tired but had a small frown on his face. The blond was not very happy with the name. Why did Sasuke's last name have to be first? It was his idea after all. He had the right to have his name first.

"No way. Your name is not going first, asshole. We'll name it Uzuchiha Industries. My last name sounds so much better in the front." he said as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto and glared back at him tiredly. Really? Of all things to argue about, the name?

"You point is? I say we put my last name first. Your not smart enough to have your name in the front." he said, making Naruto growl at him.

Naruto stomped his foot and crossed his arms. He was very smart; it was just that it took him some time to learn things. In other words, Naruto was kind of slow in certain places.

"Shutup! We're doing Uzuchiha."he said before dodging the coffee cup that was thrown at his head.

It shattered against the wall behind Naruto. The squeak of fear that he let out was not girly at all. It was a very manly squeak that was full of fear. He gulped and turned to look at the broken coffee cup on the floor. Sasuke had the look of pure frustration and sleepiness on his face. Poor Sasuke was a very evil person when he was tired. The caffeine was wearing off very quickly and dealing with Naruto more than a hour or so was stressful.

He didn't leave from where he was sitting to attack Naruto. He just sat there and watched him. The blond was just asking for ass kicking.

"Uchimaki."he said before twitching as Naruto started to yell his opinion.

"No! Uzuchiha!"

"Uchimaki."

"Uzuchiha!"

"Uchimaki!"

"Uzuchiha!"

"Uchimaki!"

"Why don't you both shut up and name it after something that will actually make you money?"

The two teens looked to find where the voice came from. It was none other than Itachi with his usual hang out friend, Kisame. Okay, Kisame was also Itachi's right hand man for almost everything. No one dared to cross the duo in practically anything. There were always rumors floating around about them being more than business partners but people were actually scared to confront either about it. The older men were standing at the doorway with their business attire. Itachi wore a black suit with a red tie and the Uchiha family crest on the back.

Kisame more a dark blue suit with a white tie and the Mist Village symbol on the bottom of the jacket.

"Good one, Itachi. The two lovers are having a little spat." he said with a smirk.

Naruto and Sauske blushed lightly and quickly went silent. Itachi always came at the wrong time. His older brother was so damn intrusive and annoying with his minion in tow. Sauske inwardly groaned since he would have to deal with the two and their teasing. It was annoying and he was already tired.

"No we are not fighting. And our name is just fine." he snapped as he grumbled lightly.

Naruto turned away and sighed lightly at Sasuke's reaction. He had always thought that Itachi was amazing and Kisame was pretty damn cool too. He thought with their help, it would distract Sasuke and they could use his name for the company. Hell, the two could probably give them some tips. Not that he minded using something that had nothing to do with their names. Maybe it was a better idea other than using their names.

"That's a great idea, Itachi!"Naruto said before suddenly showing off a wide grin.

Itachi's only reaction was a raised eyebrow with a small chuckle. He loosened his tie a bit and walked towards the two. Kisame closed the door and took off his jacket, keeping it over his shoulder. The shark man chuckled lightly and took a seat in the closet chair. Itachi leaned on the back of the couch where Sasuke was sitting, ignoring his little brother. He stared at Naruto calmly. He was still the energetic boy that used to tear through the city with a purpose all his own. It seemed that time had been good to him and made him very cute.

"All my ideas are great, Naruto."he said smoothly before standing up straight.

Sasuke gave him a hateful glare and wished his coffee cup was handy. He really wanted to see Itachi get hit by a coffee cup. But knowing Itachi and his awesome reflexes, he would catch it before it hit his face. All his short planning would be for nothing then.

"Go away. We're busy and we don't need you distracting us, Itachi. Take your boyfriend with you too." Sasuke said with a grumble as he glared at him.

"Don't be jealous since you can't get the blond for your sights."Kisame said with a raspy laugh.

Itachi ignored them both and headed to the kitchen. He knew Sasuke didn't think he swung that direction but he was a big boy. He'd figure it out for himself. If not, well someone might come and woo Naruto into being their lover.

"Come Kisame. We do have reports to go over." he said calmly.

Kisame smirked at the two before following Itachi into the kitchen and disappearing out of sight. Sasuke turned red with anger and muttered death threats under his breath. He hated both of them with a passion. Naruto looked slightly confused as he slowly lost his grin. He looked at Sasuke and wondered why he hated Itachi so much. He checked his cell phone and cursed at the time. He had to get home soon before that perverted Kyuubi.

He always tried to do something gross and Masaki couldn't handle him by himself. Kyuubi was always too much to handle alone.

"Hey Sasuke. Why don't I come over early to think of a name tomorrow? If I think of any names at home, I'll text you or write it down." he said as he gathered up the papers of the names for the business that they had written down.

Sasuke shut off the laptop and put it on the table. He nodded and yawned loudly, going to clean the coffee cup and the mess that was now on the wall. He nodded shortly and glanced at Naruto.

"We'll be going to the art business in the Rain Village. Obito is going to be taking us there." he said as he put the broken coffee cup pieces in a bag.

Naruto nodded shortly before thinking back to who Obito was. It quickly came to him that he was the best friend of Kakashi who always was playing pranks in his father's company. The trip tomorrow would be fun since he had never been the Rain Village before. Going with Sauske would make the trip even better.

"Alright. I'll be here bright and early. Is 8 a good time?" Naruto asked as he kept the papers under his arms, walking to the door.

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to the door. He opened the door for him and gave a small tired smile. They had been working pretty much all day.

"Yeah. I'll come to pick you up in the car so be waiting outside your house."he said with a nod.

Naruto blushed at the smile and couldn't help but smile back at Sasuke. He would have to tell Masaki to get him up extra early to be ready by 8. He nodded and walked outside the door.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Sasuke."Naruto said before walking outside and disappearing through the gates.

Sauske waited for a moment before closing the door. He leaned against it, yawning loudly once more. He could not believe that he and Naruto were on good speaking terms. It was much better than fighting all the time, he had to admit that.

"He sure did look cute while eating that cake. . ."Sasuke muttered to himself before shaking his head.

He shivered and wondered if their was something wrong. It was not normal to have thoughts like that about guys. . .right? He wasn't really sure. Sasuke shook his head again before cleaning up the rest of the living room. There was no need to think about those kinds of thoughts now. Work needed to be done, not figuring out his sexuality. Once he was done, the Uchiha headed upstairs and up to his room.

He walked slowly to the bathroom and started to strip off his clothes. He felt very sticky from the cake and coffee that he had ate. Turning on the shower, he got in and started to scrub his skin. He sighed softly and let the water run down his face. He closed his eyes and went deep into thought. After cleaning himself, Sasuke dried himself off put on satin dark blue pajamas. He made sure he put all his dirty clothes in the hamper before climbing into the bed.

He climbed under the covers and cuddled his pillow. His eyelids soon grew heavy with sleep, accepting it fully. Sasuke's last thoughts were how eventful tomorrow was going to be.

A/N: I'm not too sure I'll finish this story or not. I'm not really a big Naruto fan anymore and the idea for this story is kinda lost such a long hiatus.


End file.
